Life In Candar
by Mayuri-Elize-Ackart
Summary: Rhen x Lars. Candar, a place covered in hearts. Two traveling companions, locked in their worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Aveyond.

Note: For those that have an account on Amaranthia, yes this would be me, kaze_mizuki, so no worries for stealing here.

* * *

Lar's POV(point of view)

Reaching Candar, Rhen and I stared in shock at Candar; the City of Love. Its nickname was truly fitting for such a place. Not only were the houses and buildings painted pink, the windows were heart shaped. Probably the most outrageous part of town would be the trees with heart-shaped fruit growing on them, either blood red or golden. Whether or not they were edible, that's another story.

"It's best we do what we need to and get out of this atrocious love-crazy town," Rhen muttered to me.

"Let's split up then, I'll buy the materials and new equipment while you go around town looking for quests and an inn to stay at. Maybe some interesting news as well," I replied. I then, received a nod from Rhen and we both went in different directions.

Running to the armory that I saw entering the town, I collided with a young woman, who dropped all her wares, which were golden rings that had different patterns of jewels embedded in it. I muttered an excuse me and ran to the armory, buying all that we needed.

When I had asked the clerk for the female type armor, he handed it over, with a hearty chuckle, "For your lover, lad? You sure are young to be around with a female partner so early in life! Might you consider getting married here in Candar? Or are you already married?"

I blushed heavily, but shook my head, "No sir, just for my companion, and I'm definitely not ready for marriage!"

Stuffing everything in my backpack, I left, only to see the young woman I bumped into earlier, still picking up her rings. Guilt flooded me as I remembered my ignorance to the woman's precious wares.

I bent over, picking the rings scattered around my feet, and continued picked the rings up until the rings I could spot were all gone. I handed the young woman her rings back and I properly apologized to the woman for spilling her wares, which she happily accepted.

When all her wares were returned, I looked curiously at all of her wares, and only one caught my eye. The ring had an amethyst in the middle and two smaller emeralds on each side of it. The keeper noticed which one I was interested in, and plucked it out of the case.

"I'll sell it to you for 50 pennies of gold, take it or leave it! And you might be proposing to a young lady soon!"

Knowing the original price of the ring was 200 pennies of gold, I bought it, but did not know what to do with it afterward.

Slipping the ring case into his pocket he rushed to the other shops and met up with Rhen at the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Aveyond!

* * *

Ahriman's POV(point of view):

Night came, and I heard from Indra that our enemies were in Candar, the City of Love, that despicable place.

I thought about ways they could delayed so that I would be able to let the daevas attack, while sipping my goblet of red wine and an... interesting idea came into my mind.

I unleashed a bit of my power, leading it to Armaiti, the Druid of Agriculture, who I magically transported to the gates of Candar and controlled him to grow those -ugh- dreaded heart-fruit trees, blocking the entrance and exit to Candar.

Those trees are unbreakable, unless a couple that just found that they loved each other could break the branches, but there were none in the city currently.

Most of the men were soldiers, patrolling the area from suspicious people, and the men left behind, were dumped men, who indulged in drinking themselves unconscious every night.

I let out an evil maniacal laugh that pierced the silence of the night.

Lar's POV:

I rubbed my eyes, waking to the panicked yelling of Rhen.

"What is it, Rhen?!" I asked irritably, not used to being awoken by others.

"We can't leave Candar!!!" Rhen screamed.

"What?!"

"The gate's been blocked, those stupid, stupid trees!!!!"

Rhen stomped around, hating to be in such a pink and cheerful place.

I yawned a bit, "-sigh- Did you get any new information yesterday?"

Rhen stopped her stomping, turning around to answer my question, "Yes, but I can't find any sonnets in Candar that the garden keeper hasn't heard!"

I shuddered at the flames that seemed to be alight in her eyes, blazing furiously.

"Okay... Any other news?"  
"No. -sigh- I guess we'll have to walk around town for the day..."

As we stepped out of the inn, Rhen screamed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

Ahriman's POV:

I was playing chess with a daeva, Aesma and he lost the game, irritably, taking my king and popping it into his mouth (borrowed from the Agas Saga by Kaz)

I dismissed Aesma for the day, I was disgusted at the act, but pulled out my own special chess pieces, they were pieces of my real enemies; the chosen one and her companion, then there were the druids, me, and the daevas.

Suddenly, Indra appeared before me, "Pardon me, but we've got more problems, seems that I overlooked the newcomers, which...are a couple."

"WHAT?!"

"However, the chosen one has not had contact with the couple...yet."

Lars' POV:

"I was just coming here to run an errand, and bumped into Rhen, very nice seeing you again..." Dameon calmly replied, kissing her hand.

I almost gagged at the sweet act, and I saw that he was glaring at me with jealousy, but was too busy glaring at me and did not see Rhen raising her hand to slap him.

SMACK! Dameon looked shocked and confused with his mouth wide open in a big 'O'.

Before he could utter a question, we walked away bursting into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Aveyond!

* * *

Dameon's POV:

I looked at Rhen in shock and bewilderment as I held my hand to my stinging cheek. Did she just slap me?...

Lars' POV:

I smiled at Rhen, meeting her eyes. At the moment, we didn't realize that Dameon had caught up to us, because...er...well...OKAY, OKAY!!! I admit it, I liked staring into her beautiful purple eyes! However, the moment was spoiled by that bubble-burster sun priest, who snuck up on us and yelled, "Boo!"

That...resulted in us screaming in surprise.

"D-dameon! Do you ever do that again!"

"Yea! You good-for-nothing sun priest!"

"What did you say?!"

Rhen's POV:

I sighed, the boys got into an insulting contest, which contained the words: loser, useless, helpless, love-sick, Rhen-lover (I gagged at this one) , evil, bad, stupid.... Do I really have to list them all?! And some were soooooo stupid that I'd lose brain cells each time I said one.

The result?:

Me pushing Lars into the water, and Dameon onto the ground, who hit his head and got knocked out.

Oddly, this drunk woman was around, had just bought some newly sharpened scissors, and decided to test them out on the unconscious Dameon.

I just stood there while I enjoyed the scene of Dameon getting a "new hair cut."

Lars' POV:

I pushed my wet bangs aside and stood up, soaking wet, only to see a woman, who looked a lot like Talia, cutting Dameon's hair randomly.

When she was done, and moved to see what we thought, Rhen and I burst into laughter.

His hair...er...what was left of it was a mohawk-ish thing in the middle, and the left side looked like patches of grass.

As Rhen and I started to calm down, Dameon suddenly jolted awake, and screamed, "MY HAIR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!?!?!"

We both burst into hysterics, with tears in our eyes, as he went over to the river to see his reflection, to see that he had really gotten a "haircut."

Trying to get to the bench to calm down, we turned around, only to stop short our laughing.

We saw the lady who cut Dameon's hair and was laughing and hiccuping... was....

**dramatic pause....NOT**

"Talia?!" / "Mother?!" Rhen, Dameon, and I yelled at once.

"Why-hiccup-Rhen, Lars-hiccup-and Dameon!-hiccup-What are you doing here?"

"Heh, still trying to save the world from Ahriman, and what are you doing drunk?!" Lars suddenly said, after unsteadily getting up.

Rhen's POV:

As Lars teetered trying to stand still, my eyes trailed to his face, and I blushed.

His hair...It makes him so handsome when it's wet!....Ack! What am I thinking?! Rhen, STOP thinking creepy things like that. Remember, you like Danny, the baker's son, NOT Lars.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts, horrified that I even thought such things!

Imaginary Rhens appeared in her mind, one argued for Lars, the other Danny.  
_  
"Danny!"_

"Lars!"

"Danny!"

"Lars!"

"Danny!"

"Lars!"

"It's Danny, not him!"

Dameons POV:

"It's Danny, not him!" I heard Rhen mutter.

"Him? Who is him?" I asked jealously.

Rhen started to panic, realizing that she said that out loud, "I-it's no one, really Dameon!"

"Yea right, who is it?"

"It's no one! Jeez, just drop it already!"

"No, I will not!"

Mother broke us apart before I could force it out of Rhen.

"Now now my dear son, no fighting Rhen!"

I shot Rhen a look that said I-AM-going-to-find-out-and-you-are-not-stopping-me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Aveyond!

* * *

Rhen's POV:

We walked together, looking for a couple willing to break through the barricade of love trees and out of Candar. Asking many residents of Candar, we realized that whoever grew those trees blocking the way had purposely grown them at the time where all couples and married people were separated by war.

Desperate to get out of here, Lars and I agreed to split up. Going our separate ways, I asked yet about ten more people if they knew a couple of some sort, but I found no lead.

Asking yet another group of people, I was suddenly pushed down by a person trying to get through the crowd.

I looked up to glare at the person that accidentally pushed me down, only to see linked hands...

I got up quickly, and the first thing out of my mouth was, "Are you two a couple?"

I smiled when I saw them flush pink in embarrassment.

Currently outside of Candar:

Galahad's POV:

I was headed towards Candar with a message from my master, the Sedona King, when I arrived at the gate, only to see trees, branches, and shrubbery in the way.

Raising my Fire Axe, a gift from Rhen when we were traveling together in a group, I pushed against a thick branch, only resulting in my Fire Axe turning into dust.

"Damn demon-made crap!" I yelled.

Pulling out my Axe, I tried chopping up a different branch, but the result was the same.

I could feel a vein on my forehead pulsing furiously with anger, What is wrong with these trees?!

A force field? No. Magic absolutely does not exist!

Back in Candar:

Lar's POV:

"You need a sonnet?" I asked incredulously, "What for?"

Ean replied, "Iya's collecting parts of her soul again, and she needs to find the nymph of love, Ceri. But the only way we can convince the garden keeper, who has the key to the secret garden, will only give it to us if we find him a good sonnet. I refuse to leave Candar until we get part of her soul from Ceri."

I groaned in frustration.

Suddenly, I heard rustling beside me.

Looking down, I saw Rhen looking through her bag, muttering something to herself.

Watching Rhen triumphantly pull out a pen and paper, she quickly scrawled a whole page of stanzas and gave it to Ean.

His eyes widened as he scanned the paper.

"H-how did you..."

Rhen smiled, "My mother would always tell me that sonnet before I slept, it was our favorite."

"Thank you! Come with us to Ceri, and we'll help you out of Candar!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Aveyond!

* * *

Rhen's POV:  
I was very pleased with myself when my friends looked at me in astonishment.  
Following Ean, who was dashing towards the castle very quickly. After a few minutes, we reached the castle and the gardener.  
Ean shoved the piece of paper at the gardener, who looked up from the bush he was tending to, astonished.  
"Here's the sonnet you asked for. Now, may we have the key to the secret garden?"  
Ean and Iya held their breath, anxiously waiting as the gardener scanned his eyes over the paper.

Ean's POV:  
When the gardener looked at us with bright eyes of happiness, I knew he would give us entrance to the secret garden, to see Ceri.  
"Here's the key, lad, guard it well. Now, about the writer of this sonnet... Who is it?"  
I looked at Rhen who stepped forward, "My mother and I wrote that sonnet, sir."

Rhen's POV:  
The gardener chuckled, "It's a beautiful sonnet, dear. Now go. Continue to where you need to go."  
Ean and Iya looked at each other and rushed to the secret garden's entrance.  
The entrance was enchanting, as we held our breaths when Ean put the key to the keyhole and turned it slowly, opening with a creak.

Iya's POV:  
I gasped at the beauty of the garden, and ran forward, only to be held back by Ean.  
"Why are you holding me back?"  
He simply replied, "There might be monsters in here, so stick closely to us."  
I felt angry, yet helpless at him. My powers weren't as strong as his, I'd get hurt, and he'd have to come to my rescue.  
We walked quickly as a group, and reached Ceri in no time, meeting no monsters, which I glared at Ean for. We ran forward to Ceri, eagerly wishing to get part of my soul back. We stood before Ceri, as she blessed me with my soul.  
{Author's Note: I never finished Aveyond 2 so I don't know how it goes.}  
At this point, Rhen and Lars left, waiting for us at the entrance.  
After the blessing, we thanked Ceri profusely, as she giggled and teleported somewhere in her garden, teleporting us to the entrance.

Rhen's POV:  
When we arrived to the entrance, I was surprised when Lars ruffled my hair a bit and said, "Good job... with the sonnet and all."  
I flushed a bit, and mumbled back a thanks. A small smile couldn't help but crawl onto my face.  
After that he turned away, not looking at me.  
I think I saw a slight blush on his face though.

Dameon's POV:  
When I saw that green haired jerk ruffle my precious Rhen, I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice at all. How rude of him! He is my rival for love after all!  
I let out a growl, that led to that jerk and my Rhen to look at me curiously.  
"How dare you touch her you good for nothing jerk!"

Rhen's POV:  
Oh boy... Not again... What a way to make himself look like a fool!  
But before Lars could react, the gardener and Talia both smacked him on the side of his head, laughing drunkenly.  
I looked in shock as I realized that this carefree gardener got Talia drunk... Again...  
I sighed and thought, might as well hit him too...  
I kicked him between his legs (ouch) and then his shins. And by the time this ended, Dameon was unconscious.  
Shortly after that, Iya and Ean appeared in front of us, and we decided to leave Dameon to the odd drunken friends.  
"Finally! We can get out of this pink infested and lovey dovey town!"  
Iya and Ean smiled at my remark.  
Then I muttered to myself so that only Lars and I could hear, "Without that love sick puppy that needs training too."  
Lars snickered and shot a smile at me.  
When we arrived at Candar's entrance, they held hands as Ean cut the branches and shrubbery with his sword, while Iya used spells to destroy them.  
When they were done, we left Candar, parting ways.

Author interruption now:  
;D Don't worry, I haven't forgotten a few parts... *smirks*

*cough* Back with Galahad... Before Iya and Ean destroyed the branches and shrubbery. *cough*

Galahad's POV:  
I had just finished making a rock into a sharp dagger, which I stabbed at one of the trees, which, surprisingly turned black.  
I smirked with pride, see?  
Magic doesn't exist!  
When the rest of the trees and shrubbery were destroyed, I was shocked to see a group of kids, 2 of them destroying while the other two watched.  
I realized that the tree that turned black was because the young maiden was burning them with fire that... appeared out of nothing?  
Magic?  
No. No. There is NOTHING such as magic, it plainly does not exist.  
Well, at least now, I can fulfill my mission...

Lar's POV:  
After we had bid Ean and Iya off, watching them walk away towards a different destination, I remembered the ring I had bought. Rhen was about to walk the opposite direction when I called out to her.  
"Rhen, hold on a minute!"  
She turned around, looking at me curiously.  
"What?"  
"Umm... Here." I shoved the ring into her hands.  
She looked at the ring in shock, then tried slipping it onto her middle finger, only failing.  
I chuckled at this, making her glare at me.  
She slipped the ring onto her ring finger, where it fit perfectly.  
"Thanks Lars." Then she blushed, "Hey Lars? Does this mean one day... We're gonna get married?"  
Now it was my turn to blush.  
"Uh... If you'd agree to it, probably."  
Rhen smiled brightly at me, but then turned serious.  
"If we do, please don't make our wedding in Candar!"  
We both burst out laughing, and I only managed to get in, "Promise."


End file.
